1. Field
Embodiments relate to a tube type light emitting diode illumination apparatus.
2. Background
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been increasingly used for indoor and outdoor decoration since they have a longer service life and a higher efficiency of light emission relative to power consumption than light sources such as a fluorescent lamp and a three wavelength lamp.
FIG. 15 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a common tube type illumination apparatus 1.
Referring to FIG. 15, the tube type illumination apparatus 1 may include a printed circuit board 10, a light emitting diode 20, a heat dissipation plate 30, and a light transmissive tube 40.
A sufficient number of light emitting diodes 20 to implement desired brightness may be installed on an upper portion of the printed circuit board 10. The heat dissipation plate 30 may be disposed under the printed circuit board 10 to dissipate heat generated in the light emitting diodes 20.
The light transmissive tube 40 may surround the printed circuit board 10 with the installed light emitting diodes 20 to protect the light emitting diodes 20 from external shock and foreign substances. In addition, since the light transmissive tube 40 is light-transmissive, it may integrate the light emitted from the light emitting diodes 20 and radiate the same to a wide outside area.
Since the tube type illumination apparatus 1 emits light in a specific direction (e.g., forward of the light emitting diodes), a beam angle may be between about 120° and about 135°.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.